


All of me loves all of you

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [307]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Drunk Sex, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hajer all of this is your fault (and mine too), M/M, Neck Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Some Plot, wattpad
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-16 23:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21044510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: C'est inexplicable, la manière dont il s'est retrouvé dans ce lit...





	All of me loves all of you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thirev](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirev/gifts).

All of me loves all of you

  
Merde... Niko se tient les tempes comme si ça pouvait l'aider à ne pas sentir la douleur qu'il ressent au niveau du postérieur, comme s'il pouvait oublier ce qu'il s'était passé pendant la nuit, comme s'il pouvait ne pas se retrouver entouré de trois entraîneurs de Premier League aimant beaucoup trop son corps ! Il aimerait bien pouvoir retourner en Allemagne sur le champ et faire en sorte que ça ne se reproduise plus, mais malheureusement au fond de lui, plus il y repense et y réfléchit, plus il se dit qu'il a lui aussi apprécié...

  
_____________________

  
Aller en Angleterre en premier lieu avait été une mauvaise idée, bien évidemment Niko n'aurait pu le savoir mais il aurait pu s'en douter au moment où Pep l'avait emmené boire un coup avec lui. Bien évidemment, Guardiola ne lui avait pas tout dit, ça aurait été trop facile de passer une soirée tranquille avec lui sans interruption. Mauricio avait été le premier à les rejoindre, Niko s'était rapidement posé des questions mais il n'avait rien dit et avait simplement commencé à discuter avec lui et l'espagnol. Quand Pep commença à le draguer ou à poser sa main sur sa cuisse, Niko n'avait pas vraiment réagi parce qu'ils avaient déjà eu quelques aventures, mais quand Pochettino avait passé sa main dans ses cheveux en lui disant qu'il était beau, il n'avait pas eu besoin d'accuser l'alcool pour se rassurer parce qu'il avait compris que quelque chose allait merder aussi vite qu'il n'y aurait plus de témoin pour les observer. Et puis, quand Jürgen fut celui qui anima un peu plus la soirée en débarquant (à l'improviste pour lui avant qu'il ne comprenne la supercherie), Niko avait d'abord pensé que l'ambiance serait particulière en vue de la Premier League et de la finale de la Ligue des Champions de l'année dernière, mais à sa grande surprise, Poch, Jürgen et Pep riaient ensemble autour de la boisson.

  
Niko avait alors commencé à penser que Pep avait juste voulu organiser une soirée entre entraîneur, mais des doutes naissaient peu à peu alors qu'il ne voyait arriver plus personne dans ce pub de Manchester. Il avait décidé de se détendre en s'amusant avec eux, trinquant pour suivre leur rythme, même s'il avait toujours un peu peur de cette situation. Entre toutes les avances de Pep et Mauricio, Jürgen s'ajouta, c'est peut-être même plus clair en vue des doigts qui s'étaient baladés quelques secondes de son torse à ses cuisses. Merde. Niko décida de ne pas réagir pour ne pas ruiner l'ambiance et se ridiculiser, mais à un moment il se retrouva sur le lit King Size ultime beaucoup trop grand de Pep sans savoir vraiment comme c'était arrivé. Ses vêtements disparurent tout aussi vite que sa confiance, ce n'était pas du tout prévu ! Niko se laissa fondre sous les lèvres de Pep alors qu'il sentait Mauricio traçait sa colonne vertébrale ainsi que le regard brûlant de Jürgen sur son corps dénudé.

  
''Seigneur, tu es magnifique Niko...'' Pep souffla dans son oreille

''Plutôt incroyablement sexy, n'est-ce pas ?'' Cette fois c'était Poch qui murmura contre son visage déjà cramoisi, l'une de ses mains tapotant ses fesses

''Évidemment, on attend au moins ça de l'entraîneur le plus sexy de Bundesliga.'' Donc aucun ne voulait l'aider maintenant que Jürgen avait aussi pris la parole, quoique, voulait-il vraiment de l'aide ? Ça ne pouvait pas être si grave de coucher avec d'autres entraîneurs...

  
Niko respira autant qu'il le pouvait quand Jürgen se glissa à ses côtés pour passer son bras autour de sa taille, ses lèvres contre son cou et ses dents mordillant la peau pour laisser quelques marques. C'était étrange de sentir Jürgen aussi proche de lui, surtout après la Ligue des Champions, mais heureusement il n'y avait pas d'animosité entre eux (enfin il espérait vu qu'ils allaient coucher ensemble). Sa légère sûreté disparut rapidement quand il sentit un doigt frotter contre son trou, c'était froid à cause du lubrifiant, ça pouvait être n'importe lequel des trois qu'il n'aurait pas fait la différence à cause de la pression qu'il ressentait.

  
''Respire Niko, tout va bien se passer.'' Jürgen lui murmura alors que le premier doigt entrait en lui

''Plus facile à dire qu'à faire...'' Niko grogna entre ses dents, d'autres doigts aidant le premier à l'étirer

''Je peux te le laisser Poch ?'' Jürgen demanda à l'argentin derrière lui

''Oui je m'en occupe.'' Mauricio embrassa son épaule alors que sa main était toujours en lui

''Q-Quoi ?'' Niko n'était pas vraiment sûr de comprendre

''Ne t'inquiète pas bébé, je me chargerai de toi plus tard.'' Jürgen embrassa ses lèvres avant de les mordiller puis de s'occuper de Pep, Niko avait l'impression d'être dans un brouillard d'incompréhension

  
Poch embrassa son épaule une nouvelle fois, Niko essayait d'oublier la sensation de brûlure qui trônait sur son organisme mais quand il sentit un nouveau doigt s'installer en lui, il comprit vite que c'était impossible. Mauricio retira finalement ses doigts après un autre baiser, c'était toujours un peu étrange de se dire qu'il était vraiment en train de vivre ça, avec lui, de cette manière, mais c'était aussi bon de pouvoir profiter d'un peu de repos avec eux (bien que le repos en question était peut-être trop physique pour lui). Il se retrouva une nouvelle fois sur le dos, Mauricio au-dessus de lui continuant d'embrasser son corps comme si c'était la seule chose qu'il savait faire, et pourtant ses doigts titillaient toujours son trou.

  
''P-Poch...'' Merde, ça lui avait totalement échappé, il ne savait même pas ce qu'il voulait lui dire

''Respire doucement, je vais prendre soin de toi, demande moi si tu veux arrêter.'' Mauricio murmura dans son oreille, sa langue traçant le contour de sa mâchoire

''Ouais...''

  
Niko retrouva le chemin vers une respiration stable, riant intérieurement à la pensée qu'il allait vraiment se faire baiser par ses collègues entraîneurs. Poch revint s'il ne savait où, il ne l'avait même pas vu partir en premier lieu, sa main caressant sa cuisse, qui finit rapidement sur l'épaule de l'argentin. Alors c'était le grand moment... Enfin, c'était ce qu'il pensait, jusqu'au moment où il sentit une chose froide rentrer en lui à la place des doigts, son visage devint plus rouge quand il croisa le regard de Mauricio. Même s'il n'était pas beaucoup expérimenté, Niko avait vite compris que c'était un gode qui s'était introduit en lui... Pochettino l'aida à retrouver une place assise sur le lit, malgré la douleur et les petits gémissements qui lui échappaient.

  
''Ça va ?'' Mauricio lui demanda, son regard toujours planté dans le sien

''Ouais ne t'inquiète pas...''

''Deuxième ou troisième fois pour toi ?'' Poch était loin de la vérité

''À part Pep, zéro...'' Il pourrait sembler en pleine maladie avec ses stupides joues toutes rouges

''Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, Jürgen ne va pas te faire mal, il est plutôt doux en fait sous ses airs.'' Mauricio lui dit en jouant avec ses tétons, merde, c'était bizarre de laisser son collègue faire ça mais aussi très excitant de tenter quelque chose avec quelqu'un d'autre que Pep

''Pourquoi ce n'est pas toi qui commence ?''

''Bah, il a insisté longtemps, je crois qu'il t'aime bien.'' Poch lui fit un clin d'œil, ça ne le rassurait pas vraiment de savoir que Klopp pouvait avoir prévu quelque chose pour lui

''Vraiment ? On s'est à peine parlé, je ne pensais même pas qu'il se souvenait de mon nom...''

''Tu vas arrêter de te dévaloriser ? Tu es magnifique et tout le monde devrait te le dire.'' Pouvait-il rougir encore plus ? Niko ne le saurait probablement jamais, ou en tout cas pas tant que Mauricio l'embrassait avec conviction

''Poch...''

''Je sais ce que je dis Niko.''

Mauricio continua pendant plusieurs minutes de parler avec lui (il en oublia presque le contexte), jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive Jürgen. Ah, le premier tour était passé plutôt vite mais le second s'était vite enchaîné... Mauricio lui murmura à l'oreille une nouvelle fois que tout allait bien se passer, avant de la mordiller pour rire, maintenant c'était autre chose, moins doux pour son corps. Poch lui fit un rapide signe avant de retrouver Pep, Niko sentit un frisson parcourir son dos quand il vit le cou de l'espagnol couvert de marques et de traces de dents. Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir plus sur ce qui allait se produire quand Jürgen l'embrassa, son bras retrouvant sa place autour de sa taille, sa langue prenant presque entièrement possession de sa bouche. Niko ne pouvait pas nier que c'était étrange de sentir Jürgen aussi attiré par lui à cause des mots qu'ils avaient pu s'échanger à un moment, mais ce n'était pas vraiment le bon moment pour se poser des questions.

  
''Poch a pris soin de toi ?'' Klopp lui demanda en glissant sa main vers ses fesses étirées

''Eh bien, ce n'était pas un moment désagréable, même plutôt sympathique.''

''Alors soit sûr que ce sera un meilleur moment.'' Jürgen chuchota avant de le déposer sur ses genoux sans vraiment lui demander son avis

''Avant que tu ne commences... Pourquoi moi ?''

''Je t'aime bien.''

''Ça ne peut pas être que ça Jürgen, tu ne peux pas vouloir partager ça avec moi juste parce que tu m'as croisé deux fois.''

''Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise Niko, tu es beau et je te veux, d'accord ? Maintenant, tu as laissé Pochettino faire, alors laisse-moi faire.''

''Il a dit que tu étais doux, c'est vrai ?''

''Je ne peux rien te promettre.''

  
Niko avait envie de rire, mais le regard de Jürgen l'en dissuada, alors il l'embrassa rapidement pour briser la glace. Ce baiser lui permit aussi d'éviter de dire n'importe quoi quand Klopp fit glisser le gode pour le ressortir, son corps était bien la seule chose prête pour lui. Après un dernier ajustement, Niko se retrouva avec Klopp en lui, passer de Mauricio à lui était un énorme changement, surtout en terme de force.

  
''Ce n'est pas juste à propos de la Ligue des Champions ?'' Il ne pouvait pas se retenir de poser la question

''Non.'' Jürgen embrassa sa mâchoire pendant que leurs corps continuaient de se mélanger dans une union étrange

''Alors pourquoi Poch m'a dit que tu avais insisté pour que j'en fasse partie ?''

''Parce que tu es sexy, d'accord ? J'ai rêvé quelques fois de me retrouver comme ça, avec toi, et je ne suis pas désolé de te dire que j'ai attendu ce moment depuis ce match de Ligue des Champions.''

  
Niko allait répliquer quelque chose, toujours enclin aux doutes à cause de cette fausse proximité, mais Jürgen le renversa contre le matelas pour continuer de pousser en lui, l'une de ses mains retenant ses poignets. Klopp l'embrassa sauvagement, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, il pouvait sentir le goût du sang envahir sa bouche, cette fois c'était clair que Jürgen avait une totale maîtrise de la situation. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour éjaculer après l'orgasme de l'allemand, Niko se demanda ce que faisait Pep et Mauricio de leur côté, mais son questionnement disparu quand Jürgen l'embrassa doucement cette fois, c'était bizarre, mais Klopp se glissa à côté de lui et continua de déposer des baisers sur sa peau, c'était un changement plaisant pour son corps, mais c'était aussi déplaisant de ne plus sentir toute l'intensité qui avait été présente plus tôt. Peu importait pour le moment, Niko profitait simplement pour se reposer dans le lit beaucoup trop grand de Pep...

  
_________________

  
Ah, donc la nuit s'est vraiment passée de cette manière... Niko n'a pas été chez Pep depuis un moment, mais il s'y retrouve quand même, c'est bien de pouvoir se prendre un café puis une douche pour se réveiller en attendant que les trois autres fassent de même. Ça n'avait pas été si mal, peut-être qu'il le referait (mais en étant plus prévenu...).

  
Fin


End file.
